


You're Real

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Mistaken Identity, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Prompt: ‘You’re a cop here to break up the party and I thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs.’





	You're Real

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 31. Prompt: ‘You’re a cop here to break up the party and I thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs.’

This had to be the –BEST- Halloween party she’d ever been too. Everyone came in costume. There was candy, themed food, and so. much. alcohol. The music was a perfect mix of dance and fun Halloween songs.  
She sipped her drink as she looked around. Her eyes fell on the tall drink of water in the cop costume. “Fuck me,” she whispered around her straw. His brilliant blue eyes landed on hers for a moment and she smiled, pressing the straw against her tongue with her teeth. He returned the smile and shook his head. She realized she must have looked ridiculous but that didn’t deter her. She knocked back the rest of the drink then tossed the cup in the trash.  
Her eyes drank him in as she crossed the crowded room to him. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a bun and the uniform shirt hugged his broad chest and thick arms. His thumbs rested on the buckle of his waist holster. She licked her lips.  
“Excuse me, officer?” She could hear the slight slur in her words. Maybe it was time to ease off the punch.  
He turned to her and smiled, charming and just fucking beautiful. She melted and nearly forget what she had come to say. “Yes, ma’am?” His eyes flicked down her costume, a pin-up version of a doctor. They were dark when they met hers and he licked his lips. “How can I help you?”  
“I know this is forward.” She rested her hand on his forearm and squeezed, whimpering at the solid muscle under the dark blue sleeve. “But um…I’ve been a very bad girl and I think you should cuff me and throw me over your lap for a good spanking.”  
The cop blushed but his lips parted. “Ma’am, I think you’re mistaken. I’m not a guest of the party.”  
“Buck, let’s go wait outside.” She glanced to the blonde in uniform. “Who’s this?”  
“Officer Rogers, this is…“ He trailed off, hoping she’d introduced herself.  
“Oh…you’re a real cop.” He nodded. “Shit. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“  
“It’s alright.” The blonde smirked. “But the party’s over. There have been too many complaints.”  
“I’ll be waiting outside.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” She took the opportunity to disappear into the crowd as the party’s host made an announcement and wished everyone a happy holiday and safe drive home. She looked around the departing vehicles and thought it’d be better to wait out the rush before she called a cab.  
A tap on her shoulder startled her. She whirled around to see the officer she’d shamelessly hit on. “Oh hi, officer…can I help you?”  
Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “Officer Barnes but you can call me Bucky.”  
“Ok…” She glanced around at the departing cars. “I’m not going to drive drunk if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“Oh, no. But that’s a good thing.” He shifted his hips to the side. “Um…I was wondering if you’d like to grab breakfast when my shift is over? Then we could maybe discuss the handcuffs and the spanking.”  
She laughed. “Yes, Officer Barnes, I’d like that.”


End file.
